Impossible Connection
by NICHA
Summary: "You're Impossible!" Naruto and Sasuke clash again, but this time, somebody will give in. Slightly NaruSasu. Slightly SLASH.


**Title: ****Impossible Connection**

**Author: Sohei NICHA**

**Genre: General/ Friendship/ Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: I was listening to "Impossible" by Anberlin, and I thought to myself, "Man, I haven't written for the people in a while…"**

**So I did.**

.

"You're impossible!"

Sasuke smashed his fist down onto Naruto's cheek and watched the blond's face whip to the side; and unbeknownst to the brunet, the other young man's foot flew towards him from the other side, running him through the stomach.

The two flew to the side.

"You're a stupid bastard!" Naruto shouted, "Who do you think you are? Running away! Running to get power— how could you? Konoha is our home! You belong there! You belong with me! Me and team seven!"

"I did what would make me stronger!" the brunet retorted, "Staying with you would have made me _weak_!"

"Being with those you love? Who love you? That makes you weak?"

Blue eyes stared into dark black; and they clashed again.

"Yes!" Sasuke replied, "Staying with those I would hesitate for— Konoha taught me a valuable lesson: people are meant to be used to get what I want, Naruto. You were always a fool: trying to get friends— friends… they always held me back…"

Naruto opened his mouth, but Sasuke cut him off.

"You always got stronger—!" the young man choked out, voice cracking a little bit, "I don't get it! I _never_ got it!" he took a kunai from his holster and attempted to jab into Naruto's shoulder; the ring of metal upon metal sounded, "How could a failure like you get to be like…"

"Like what?" the blond growled, throwing Sasuke away from himself.

"Like _this_!" Sasuke dodged one of Naruto's attacks and flinched slightly as he looked at the damage in the area he had just seconds ago occupied. Splinters shot from the spot like shrapnel from a bomb, "How can anyone become so strong?"

Naruto turned to look at him, eyes softening slightly; then hardening and focusing upon his best friend after a moment. He jumped upward. Kunais and stars dotted the area he had jumped from.

"You were always behind me!" Sasuke was lost in his anger, "You were the less talented one! _You_ were the obnoxious one! Loud! Annoying!"

Naruto's and his eyes met, and Sasuke went down, gravity pulling upward while Naruto still rose higher, still rising from the power of his jump; his shadow crossed over Sasuke's being.

"Sasuke…" he choked out, staring into that face that seemed unrecognizable and clouded over with an emotion that conquered something that should have never changed.

.

_When two great ninja clash; are battling with their fists…_

_They don't need words…_

.

Did they need words?

Could they still just know each other through their fists like that last time— that battle at the Valley…?

Were they still great ninja?

Could he bring Sasuke back?

Could he keep Sasuke safe if he did bring him back?

Why…?

Why… why was his heart like this?

His heart… Naruto could barely feel his own actions as his thoughts and questions raced through his head; his heart took over his body, and in each place on the body where the two clashed together Naruto could hear a faint cry.

It was not very loud or comprehendible, but he could hear something.

Could they hear anything?

Sasuke kept his mouth shut and lashed out, sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes, "Naruto!" he shouted, "I will destroy Konoha and everyone in it! You want something to blame? Blame Konoha!"

He was shaking. Sasuke was shaking, and Naruto could feel it through their clasped hands.

"Those sick people were the ones who trapped that monster in you…" the brunet snarled, wary as he pushed against Naruto, "They trapped you and took your family from you before you knew what it was," he grunted, "They took _everything_ from me!"

Naruto kept his mouth shut and kept his eyes focused onto Sasuke's own. His jaws were tight and his teeth were clenched together— he feared that he would shatter them, but if he spoke now the words he wanted to say…

Then the connection might be lost, and Sasuke wouldn't get it.

So he didn't say anything.

His eyes spoke instead.

His weary, honest eyes spoke instead.

He was weary because he didn't want to fight against this guy.

He was weary because if he didn't fight against him, he may never get him back ever again.

He was honest because he needed Sasuke to see what was wrong with everything.

He was honest because he wanted Sasuke to see what was right with everything.

Naruto weakened slightly and gave a little, but to his surprise, Sasuke gave a little too. As arms fell to their sides, their hands lingered on the message between each other until their fingertips left each other.

"One more hit," Sasuke snarled, "One last hit and we're done with this battle."

They separated and walked five steps away from each other, backs turned toward each other— hearts racing.

Naruto's voice shook, "I'll… I'll get you back this time. You're gonna come home, and this time you're gonna like it, Bastard. Give up on Konoha. It's your home."

"Hn…" Sasuke's voice drifted to him, "Idiot. I know what's best for me. I've always known what was best for me. Once I defeat you, I'll take on the rest of that pathetic army that you 'ninja' set up."

"It's not pathetic," Naruto grunted, "And this time, I'm going to make you see…"

"Make me see what?" Sasuke's head twitched to the side, almost to look over his shoulder to his former friend.

"I'll make you see…"

"Three…" Began the first word of the countdown.

The hum of chakra, and anticipation, and adrenline sounded through the air as the two prepared to come together.

"that you…"

"Two…

Naruto readied himself, and Sasuke let out a breath from between his teeth. It came out of his mouth as a withering hiss.

"should never had left—"

"ONE!"

"And that you're impossible!"

They spun around and their eyes met again. Their fists were raised and came closer to each other.

Could he hear the other's voice if they connected?

Sasuke didn't want to hear that he was wrong. His eyes widened as a great, chakra-infused, tan hand slammed into him in just the right spot.

Naruto was expecting Sasuke to hit harder, but instead, the brunet's hand skimmed his chest, and then, the other dropped down with a shocked look on his face. The blond caught him messily and then and pulled Sasuke's collar down to inspect the place he had hit; he looked at the bruise that began to bloom over the area around the unconscious man's neck.

He twitched, _crap! What if I broke his neck?_ He felt along Sasuke's spine just as Sakura had done to him before in order to figure out if the other was alright.

It was one thing if Sasuke lost the battle, but if he could never fight…

.

Sasuke opened his eyes…

He blearily saw the image of his old teammates.

Sakura was crying, she had a brave look on his face, "You're awake," she said.

Naruto sat on a chair facing the bed; he looked over at the cot and then when he noticed that the man was awake, he immediately looked troubled; then flushed, and looked away.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up," Sakura spoke, "And for a moment… I remembered that I was angry at you," the pink haired young woman admitted. The person she spoke to lay on the bed silently, listening to her, "And I… didn't _want_ you to wake up. I felt terrible. I mean," she forced a smile, "I'd always loved you, Sasuke."

Naruto hadn't spoken. He instead, had turned toward the door and sat sideways on the chair, huddled into himself; to anyone else, it would have looked like he was shying away from everything, but Sasuke knew that he had something to say to him only. Sakura must have realized it too, because she left the room after looking into the window and catching Naruto's reflection with her green eyes.

Did they connect at all, or was it all in their minds?

"You're all right. I'm happy."

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" Sasuke questioned, still not taking his head from his pillow.

Naruto ignored him, "And you aren't yelling."

"I missed you. And because of that, I lost."

"And you're talking to me. That's good," Naruto chuckled a little bit, "When Sakura said you'd be fine I felt so relieved." He let out a huge sigh.

"Naruto, just _what_ did you do to me?" Sasuke ground out.

"I punched you in the neck."

The incapacitated man's face turned stony and he became as rigid as a plank, "You _what_?

"I… thought you were going to punch me harder…"

"I already told you—" Sasuke mumbled, "I missed my target."

"I'm sorry. That I hit you so hard."

The brunet snorted, "That's the only thing you can think about? You're impossible."

Naruto gave a laugh that sounded a lot like a bark, "Yeah."

The ringing of his voice faded and Sasuke spoke.

"I could feel it."

The faint whisper of Naruto's smile left his face, "When I punched you?"

Sasuke nodded slightly, "That's still a little sore. I'm just tired. Don't worry about it."

Naruto gulped, "Could you… also feel…"

"Hn."

"Could you… _hear_ me?"

"The question is," Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked, "Could _you_ hear _me_?" the brunet lifted his head slightly; then shifted himself onto his elbows.

Naruto smiled at the action.

"When two ninjas are truly great…"

"Then they don't have to use words to speak…"

"They only need their fists, Idiot."

.

**Sohei NICHA**

**.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review, Please!**


End file.
